Happy Birthdayoh
by Iron Maddie
Summary: AU where Tony Stark and Carol Danvers have been dating for a while. Tony tries to make the day special. Short Story/Drabble.


"Tony, where are you dragging me off to?" Carol asked exasperated., her uniform was covered in dirt and dried blood of the villains she had helped apprehend with no sign of Iron Man. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with his shenanigans today. A hot shower, clean clothes, and a soft bed curled up with Chewie at her feet sounded like heaven.

"Just a few more steps." Tony guided her from behind, his hands placed over her eyes so she couldn't see in front of her. His tone was calming but she knew that hint of excited pride that laced his words.

"This isn't another gigantic Chewbacca stuffed animal is it?" she asked in return but more playful than before. Another gift no doubt from a man who can't get enough of showing off. Not that she didn't enjoy it normally, but the idea of dealing with one of his outlandish gifts today was just not on the itinerary.

"Nope and stop guessing. Just sit back and enjoy." he said moving around her side and guiding her up the steps.

"What's so special about the roof Stark?" she grumbled with a biting tone.

"Haha, you're going to love it." he stopped her pulling his hands away from her eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce you to the private Stark Observatorium Spectaculair." he announced stretching his arms out as he presented it.

Carol looked around awe struck. The spherical glass walls reach out miles above them letting in the star light. The floor stretched several football fields made completely of luscious green grass. Tony produced a small glass tablet from his pocket.

"Now you can see the stars any time," he grinned, his fingers dancing on the tablet. The glass panels shifted darkening until there was only one spot in the sky. "This nifty little thing," he continued to explain rocking the tablet in his hand proudly. He swiped his finger across the glass and the panels shifted focusing on a completely different area. "Is the control. You can focus on any specific area in the sky you want and," he moved over to her holding the tablet above both of their heads so she can see. "Then it sends the signal here and you can either magnify it through the glass like a telescope ooooor," he double tapped the glass. The entire dome darkened for a moment before a beautifully depicted holographic version surrounded them brightly.

Carol reached out with her gloved hands, her fingers brushing over the beautiful stars. She grinned and took off flying around the entire length and height of the observatory, letting the cool lights wash over her face. It wasn't space, but it was a damn fine representation, and right in her backyard so to speak. She hollered happily, her voice getting lost through the empty vast space.

She dived back down and tackled Tony to the ground, her arms wrapped around him as she hugged him tightly. He hit the ground with an oof but they both laughed after a moment. She rolled off of him, her hair in a tangled mess around her face. She rolled her head to look at him, smiling brightly, "You are just full of surprises aren't you?" she asked rhetorically. Carol had known Tony for a long time, they were friends, flirted some, but it was never something more until recently, she thought she knew the man inside and out and then he goes and does something like this.

He shrugged absently, "I knew you were missing it, and since you couldn't go to outer space I figured I'd bring outer space to you."

Carol reached her hand to his chin, her fingers tugging lightly on his beard. She bit the inside of her lip trying to contain her excitement and pulled his chin to her pressing her lips softly against his. He smiled against her kiss but pulled back. "If that's what you're looking for darling press the little Z icon on the tablet."

Her brows furrowed in suspicion but she did as he said. In the middle of the room the grass raised a few feet before flipping an entire one eighty. In place was a large California King bed, complete with pillows and blankets. Carol snorted, then laughed playfully punching his shoulder. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Tony laughed grabbing her hand pulling her back to him. "I figured it might come in handy. I did put a lot of work in this and I never put work in anything." he jested. Carol rolled her eyes amused and kissed him again before resting her head on his shoulder, letting her hand drop to his chest. "Happy birthday." he said softly nuzzling her hair.

Carol's brows furrowed again slightly, her eyes looking up to him but not bothering to move her head. "Tony my birthday is in September, it's July."

"Oh, happy anniversary then."  
>She shook her head slightly, "That's in spring." she corrected him though she couldn't remember the actual date herself.<p>

Tony shrugged, "Happy Wednesday."

"Tony, …it's Monday."

"Is it?" He asked, then nodded as the epiphany came to him, "That's why Pepper kept trying to call me." he shrugged again wrapping his arms around her. Carol laughed softly and the two of them laid there looking up through the stars wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
